Human Womanly Troubles
by LostinalittleWonderland
Summary: Jenny ends up having to explain the female human monthly cycle to Vastra, who doesn't understand whats wrong with Jenny.


Vastra wondered around the downstairs of their house looking for Jenny, she hadn't seen her all day and was starting to worry about the young woman. Vastra decided to check the upstairs part of the house as she got five steps up Vastra started to worry, Jenny's bedroom door was still closed and she could smell blood. It wouldn't be possible surely for someone to have gotten into the house during the night passed her, who was a light sleeper anyway, and enter the younger woman's bedroom without being heard. Also the young woman was pretty feisty and capable of looking after herself. Vastra carried on up the stairs and crossed the landing towards the closed wooden door. She lightly knocked and received no answer.

Vastra lightly grasped the cold door knob and gently twisted it to the right and pushed the door open quietly, she looked around the darkened room. Jenny must be unwell she hasn't even gotten up to open the heavy curtains. Vastra stood by the door waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark in the room, as they did she saw the young woman curled up under the blanket in a foetal position. Vastra slowly walked towards the bed, the smell of blood getting even stronger invading her senses like the plague, making her feel queasy. 'Jenny' she whispered looking at the smaller woman, when Jenny didn't respond Vastra started to worry. Vastra gently bent over Jenny and lightly stroked her shoulder, it felt odd for her because usually the quiet maid would keep herself to herself and wouldn't allow any physical contact. Vastra heard a small whimper emanate from the small body before her.

'Jenny, what's wrong? What's happened?' Vastra leant even closer to the small body of her maid, in case she was too weak to speak louder 'It's…nothing…ma'am' Jenny quietly whined. Vastra frowned, how could this be nothing, Jenny was obviously bleeding from somewhere but Vastra didn't know or understand where, it wasn't very obvious for her. 'This is obviously nothing Jenny.' Vastra used her stern voice knowing the quiet small woman in front of her wouldn't dare lie to her when she used this voice, who was she trying to protect? 'ma'am…please…' Vastra moved closer and decided to sit just behind the curled body of her maid. Jenny feeling the bed dip winced as pain shot through her stomach, why couldn't Vastra leave her be? She didn't fancy explaining to this rather socially awkward lizard what was wrong with her 'weak' _as Vastra seemed to see it _body. Vastra seeing the wince that covered Jenny's face when she sat down decided that no matter what she wasn't leaving this room till she found out what was wrong with Jenny, something in Vastra seemed to twinge at the idea of the smaller woman being in pain and her not knowing what to do about it.

Vastra lifted her hand and started to stroke along Jenny's arm 'Jenny, please tell me maybe I could help you.' Jenny turned slightly deciding to take pity on the poor prehistoric lizard sat behind her, 'ma'am' she looked up into the warm eyes of her employer 'you really don't need to…worry' Jenny winced and curled back up into the ball she was laying in earlier 'it's just normal' Vastra frowned again, how was this normal to humans? Jenny was obviously bleeding somewhere and she was in a lot of pain. Jenny turned to Vastra again knowing the Silurian wasn't understanding her, 'ma'am you know how female humans carry children?' Vastra thought for a moment and nodded, then looked at Jenny in shock, feeling her stomach drop as she looked down at Jenny's stomach 'no…no ma'am I'm not' she laughs slightly and then winces in pain 'it's rather the opposite, well for humans, they go through a process where if the part isn't fertilized the body gets rid of the unneeded tissue and it causes stomach cramps' Jenny turned to look at Vastra hoping that by now she'd understand.

Vastra sat staring at the bed cover processing the information that she had just been given, so for humans this actually was normal. Vastra tried to understand but for female Silurian's they laid eggs for their partner to fertilize. Howcome she hadn't seen Jenny like this before, she looked at the younger woman questioningly but decided it wouldn't be polite to ask, as she wouldn't like Jenny questioning her on what she did twice every year, Jenny could see the look on Vastra's face 'come on ma'am, what's the question?' Vastra looked at her shocked 'I can read you, there is something you want to know' Vastra looked down at the bed sheets rather embarrassed. 'well I was wondering…how…howcome I've never seen you like this before' Jenny looked up at her then away 'I erm…I haven't actually had this for a long while, my last employer…well shall we say wasn't the best of employers and my body wasn't strong enough to go through the process as I hadn't eaten much and my body was too thin' Vastra looked at her appalled, then felt rather upset she hated the fact that Jenny had been so ill-treated before working for her, she felt a small lonely hiss leave her throat.


End file.
